


Beast Of the Opera

by geekygirl12 (orphan_account)



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/geekygirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Beatrice finds a theater in the Unknown she goes to be a dancer for one of the shows the main singer quits the show A girl named Lorna wants Beatrice to sing for some reason she has been taking lessons by her famous mother who is big in singing and music then when Writ And Greg's mom and dad ask If they wanted to see a show with her and there dad but they didn't expect the adventure they were going to have</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OK Here is a story that happened to me and my wife a long time ago and still today its still a Little confuseing see it started about a few years ago I was still in college I wanted to become a Author and publish books and other stuff like that it was my third year in college and it was summer break so for the time I had went to go see my family First my mom and dad told me Greg was looking through the window just waiting for me to come back I thought that was sweet'   


Greg how long are you going to stare through that window' she said jokingly until Writ comes back she chuckled you know that Writ is not coming for another 30 minutes right no ! he was on the ground seaming WHY DOSE HE DO THAT TO ME ! his Father chuckled don't Worry It wont be that long about 30 minutes later Writ came though the door But the first person he meet was his little brother at the door waiting for his Big brother to return Writ ! 

  
he hugged Writ so hard that Writ was almost out of air cant Bethe oh sorry he said oh come here you got stronger since I have been away yeah I'm so happy your coming for the summer we can do so much stuff together can we go that Ice Cream Shop sure we can do what you want to sometingWrit smiled sure oh welcome home Writ

About a few hours later they had dinner and Greg wanted to show Writ a surprise OK Writ we need to put a blindfold on your face Blindfold he questioned yeah because I want to show you a surprise OK fine and they went off        

 

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

Are we there yet Writ asked no Greg said soon Writ soon um can you give me a hint a sure ok it's something we did a long time ago that's it yep They did do a lot of stuff but he didn't know what he was talking about 

OUCH Writ said he was bumping in to stuff a lot Writ was kinda not happy at the moment sorry he said ok you can look he took of the bold fold why did  you take me to a cemetery you really don't rember do you 

He looked around then he started chuckling and going into a small laughter oh gosh he put his hand on his face and oh I remember this well Greg simled 

It was kinda like yesterday they could rember almost everything about the Unknown Jason Funderburker woodsmen beast pots filed people  the animal students the teacher and Jimmy Brown

the People from the tavern and Fred and the 2 people who work for the tea business the frog fariy and Addleade Lorna and auntie Whispers and could city what Greg told him that 

And the Beast that kinda hunted him till this very day what happened it still feels frightening he could have gotten his brother killed but that was the past it wouldn't happen again 

Well this brings back memories well you said ice cream right yeah lets go get some at the ice cream shop YEAH Greg shouted Happily they went oh is it little Greg Hi Miss Carter

She was the owner of the the Ice cream shop is this Writ yes how you been doing I've been doing good so what you want rocky road and chocolate ok cone or cup cone of course Greg said oh me to Greg go find us a seat 

How much  is it  it's on me he simled thanks so what are you trying to be oh I'M trying to be athour and work with books and be a book writer here what's this oh its a book I wrote if you can test it sure 

Here you go thanks so what have you been doing in college oh I have doing stuff with books and other stuff like that I'm sure you'll make some great stories um Writ Miss Carter called 

Um before you to back to college can you give me athour copy of this book its really good thanks I'll give it to you later later after they were done with there ice cream and went home 

But soon they didn't know the adventure they were going to have

 

 


	3. Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK heres a thanks to Aspiringwordsmith for leting me use the poem thanks and I'm hope your happy with the Chapter

Hey Wirt yeah do you sitll do poetry well not as much as use to well do you mind telling me one for old times sake sure here what's this he gasped MY POETRY JOURNAL ! He screamed oh thank goddess he thought somebody stole it or something 

Oh thank you I'm still a little mad about it though I'm sorry but I would miss your poems and you not be able here to tell me them Wirt Frownd he never really thought about it that much 

How about this one sure this ones called Tarry Not 

Over moss and under the tree 

They wander 'mongst  the beams of light 

 Witch filter down from 'twixt of the leafs 

That Drape the woods in endless night 

Demons slither through the dark

Exploiting every hidden shame 

Their king a beast of a booming voice 

Who feeds on lost souls set aflame 

Though joy and solace may be found 

Upon a ferry through the bog 

Two boys grow werry stop stop to rest - - 

but no be warry Tarry not ! 

Lest you be snarled in deaths embrace 

Of edlewoods left to rot  

The souls of those who wander here 

Are food for those accursed trees 

Witch are in  turn hewn down by him 

Who feeds the lateren of the beast

So hurry hurry Tarry not 

If you hope to return at all 

To your green lives of revelry  

Witch lie beyond the garden wall 

Gerg claped that was crazy well thank you its time for bed mom came in OK good night Wirt Night Greg then Greg went to bed dreaming about his brother and his adventures 

Wirt went to his old room it was the same he put his stuff and open a book it was a year book it had every student in it the 2 main people he could recognize was Sera and Jason Funderburker 

Sera and Wirt were together until college we went are separate ways but were sitll friend's I went to Yale and she went to aouthor major college but in college me and Jason funder berker and me became great firends  When Wirt got to college He had no friends to hang out with Jason and him were room and started to bond his voice changed it didn't sound like the old Jason Funderburker so we became friends He's a great guy once you get to know him

Mean while wile ... Greg heard a storng voice come to me Gregory what he said he recognized the voice oh no he said not again it was non other then the Beast what was he doing he thought Writ already took care of him in the Unknown Go away Beast I don't want you here why you know why you almost turned me into a tree and made my brother cry well if you don't want a woring about your brother what is that mean it is sometings bad going to happen soon and I thought you cared about your brother GET OUT he said fine but don't say I didn't Worn you WIRT !


	4. Chapter 4

Mean while Beatrice was getting ready to practice in a very beautiful theater she was always a theater geek she just didn't just didn't tell anyone about that she was auditioning for one of her musicals the Phantom of the Opera she did not but she still got to dance in the show the lead she thought was a brat she demanded that they get everything for her give me this give me that oh I don't want that she is a brat 

we take our pride in our ballet sir I can see why  especially that short haired one my daughter Lorna that beauty I see Beatrice the Daughter of singer Sam Tosh and promising talent Tosh did you say no relation to the singers one of many kids she was raised with allot of family oh allot of brothers and sisters you say she was the oldest of the group I consider her my daughter also 

if you would stay one one side why there doing it oh no my dress why she was a brat just waiting to happen she sang BAD she didn't know why they even picked her in the first place after they were done with the song she stared complaining all they want is the dancers were very exited for tonight's show hello hello she said I hope he is exited for dancing girls as for your new mangers BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE SINGING  She shouted  bring my dog goodbye   
  


what should we do beg yeah lets do that I'M NOT GOING NOW ITS FINISHED OK maybe I overreacted fine lets do it she chocked back her words my lady maestro she song think of me she snag it badly the people put earplugs in there ears why she sang there were something in the shadows then the rustling of rope was heard then some thing fell on her AH they screamed the giant poster fell on her I HATE YOU LIFT IT UP hes here the Beast of the Unknown my lady are you alright whats going on I  wasn't at my post it must have been a ghost  meanwhile she found a letter on the ground with a stamp 

   
My Lady these things do happen for everyday these things do happen and did he stop them from happening NO and you 2 you are as bad  as him these things do happen until you stop these thing from happening this thing will not happen mph and she walked out

 

__


End file.
